This counts as loving you right?
by PockyWarriors
Summary: A series of random little one shots, from high school to real wars to wedding nights, Turkey and Hungary are the main characters because I beleive they need more attention. Ratings will change and I am taking prompts, more details inside, R&R Por Favor
1. Practice

**Ahhh I don't know….I was just feeling like doing this and yup…here we go. Time for me to try…and fail. =D**

Rated: T

Eliza was busy fencing her heart out. Now that she was co-captain, and second in command practice was becoming more important. It was almost time for the season to begin, and she was determined to be number one on the co-ed team this year. Fencing was a sport she had liked when she was a freshman and after training so hard sophomore year she was ready to be the best Junior Fencer out of all grades at Hetalia High. And it was very possible that she would be the best. If it wasn't for that bastard Turk.

Sadiq Adnan was a senior and the Fencing team captain for four years straight. He was tall, muscular and good looking. His olive eyes were the only things girls talked about, and his devious smirk lifted at the corner to show a canine left cheerleaders squirming in desire. His curl was subject to cute little fantasies in most female's heads. A 'full package' as Feliks, Eliza's friend, liked to put it. He was on the football team when it was in season and the soccer team when it was going on. He was on top of nearly all his classes, and although he was somewhat of a teacher's pet, he was the heartthrob in the hallways, a lusty predator out of sight of teachers, and a sexy beast at parties. So yes, as most girls would put it, a full package.

But to Elizaveta, Sadiq Adnan was an asshole. A jerk. To her he was infuriating. In the practice room he would try and flirt and when she didn't collaborate he would just try harder, but when another girl walked into the room he would run faster than he could slip off his pants and woo the other female. To Eliza his looks were just a cover up for the snake he was. His 'devious smirk' was just the bastard's way of getting down everyone's pants. And His curl! Well, her fantasy involved a pair of scissors and a bawling bloody Turk. Yes, so on her 'To Kill List in My Four Years of High School' Sadiq was on top number one. Except for Gilbert who was always on the list so he technically didn't count for a number. If she could get him it would be a bonus but number one was Sadiq Adnan. Captain of the fencing team. The same fencing team that she was on, fate is a funny thing.

Needless to say, Sadiq was a bad person in her book. He was infuriating, a womanizer, and never tired of using her as an example of what not do, or how to do a degrading trick in front of the freshmen. She was the 'dummy' for training sessions and he never ceased to make sexist comments, whilst flirting with her and flattering all while trying to figure out a date and a time for a quick roll. Yeah, Eliza pretty much hated her captain, which was a bad thing since she was supposed to get along with him, being co-cap and all.

Today had been particular bad. She had walked out of Trig on her way to the parking lot for lunch when the bastard Turk walked past. Stuck in the traffic of the hallway they were pushed together shoulder to shoulder. Not noticing the Turk next to her she tried to worm her way in front of him so she could squeeze past into a small space and break to freedom. As she was sidestepping in front of the person he purposely stepped into her. Yelping she had almost fell before the person caught her. Looking up to berate the idiot but at the same time thank him, she was stopped short by that infamous annoying smirk. Sadiq the butt-head was grinning and holding her by the waist in a crowded hallway.

"Watch were you're going _tatlim_; don't want you scratching your pretty face for tonight." He said loudly enough for people within a thousand foot radius to hear him. Laughter and wolf-whistles filled the now quiet hallway.

"Shut up Adnan, we're not going out, much less screwing around in your box under the free-way." She replied with enough venom to send Francis the resident 'French lover' into hiding.

"Aw, _tatlim_, don't be like that or I might have to punish you later…" he shot back, oblivious to the growing anger of aura vibrating around her. More laughter resonated.

"Shut up you idiot." Eliza growled angrier at herself for feeling butterflies than at the Turkish bastard. And with that she had stalked off listening to the whistles and Sadiq yelling, "I promise to punish you later on!" Flipping him off she nearly ran over the security guard in her anger out of the student parking lot. So that was how her day was ruined. And now she was in here, getting some extra practice before she left to go home.

Mulling over different ways to maim Sadiq while jabbing at a dummy she didn't hear the gym door open. She also didn't hear the sound of over confident footsteps making their way towards her.

Pulling her lips back in concentration she bared her teeth as she struck out at the dummy, faking right then slashing towards the lower left. She pictured Sadiq's face on the stupid human shaped sack of flower, and she lost all control, frenzied she attacked the dummy. Abandoning all tactic and strategy she was a chaotic mass of raw energy being recklessly spent in causing just damage towards the dummy. Slashing at it she didn't stop until she heard a rip and the air was surrounded in white powder.

Coughing she smacked the air as if attempting to banish it from the atmosphere. To her alarm it only seemed to expand the white mass. Frustrated she swung her rapier around. Than emitting a soft squeak she nearly blacked out from surprise when she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist.

A deep reverberating chuckle sounded, and she immediately knew who it was. Growling in annoyance she clawed at his arms but to no use.

She could hear his laugh now, even though all she could see were his arms.

"Let me go you bastard." She snarled trying to kick him.

"Listen _tatlim_, I made a promise earlier this day and I intend on keeping it." The husky tenor voice sent chills up her back, and for a moment she stopped struggling. It was all he needed. Turning her around to face him, he backed her out of the cloud of white she could see his normal smirk but with a trace of something more deadly.

She watched wide eyed as he leaned down, and eyes locked with hers pressed his lips onto hers.

It was everything Eliza thought a first kiss would be and everything she thought Sadiq was incapable of…she was just a little disappointed. However it seemed Sadiq agreed, because he lifted her up and slammed her against the wall, before laying siege on her mouth.

Eliza yelped and Sadiq slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Exploring every inch. Eliza sighed into it before lifting her own muscle to fight for dominance. Twisting and turning around her mouth and into his. She finally won after nipping his. She could feel his smirk as he raised his hands in mock surrender as she exploited the moist cavern. But before she could feel the first swells of victory he lowered his hands to the back of her neck and rubbed it softly before they were everywhere. Literally everywhere, they were rubbing her stomach, dipping between the valley of her chest, and running soothing circles around her inner thing and hips. They trailed fire everywhere they touched.

Moaning slightly Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull his head closer. Complying he groaned and wrapped his arms around the back of her thighs and lifting her up, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist…and than they heard the footsteps.

Gasping Eliza let go of him and pushing him away she ran for her rapier and tried to look like she was practicing. Sadiq followed suit and attempted to look like he was lecturing her.

Stepping through the door was Feliks.

"Lizzy! I have been like all over the freaking school! Where the hell like were you! We need to go to Nordstrom! They are having a sale!" Feliks shrieked. Walking up to her and dragging her towards the door like a rag doll.

"Hey she-man! Don't forget there is practice tomorrow! Be here at two or I'll figure out a way to punish you!" Sadiq yelled at the friends.

Feliks stopped at the door before glancing at Eliza who yelled back, "Whatever you Turkish bastard."

"Love you to _tatlim."_ He said before waggling his tongue suggestively.

Smiling Eliza allowed herself to be dragged outside and towards the parking lot, and into her car.

"Hey Lizzy."

"Yeah Feliks?"

"I though you didn't have practice tomorrow."

"Oh no…there is practice tomorrow. A very important practice."

"Do you want me to get you out of it?"

"No thanks Feliks, I'm gonna enjoy this practice session."

**Tatlim = honey…..in Turkish…just in case. **

**Bleh…I don't know what came over me…but yeah lil' one shots have been running around for a while now and I need to get rid of them. Umm yeah, so ratings will change with each chapter, and I will be taking requests for different prompts…but I am not sure if I'll do any M ones yet…not that comfortable teehee.**

**So yeah please review~ **

**p.w. =D**


	2. Shopping

**Teehee thanky so much for the wonderful review!**

**And uh…I apologize for the weirdness I haven't really written anything like this…uh I feel so awkward teehee~**

Sadiq Adnan liked to shop with his girlfriend. Oh he liked shopping with her a lot.

But it's always in routine; a routine that he likes, mind you.

First he whines.

Than she threatens.

So he complies, but after a while he feels like the peace is too loud.

So he will whine.

So she will drag him along, and he will comply.

Then he will stop and get stubborn and refuse to go on.

Which is when Eliza will surprise him, and he will have no reason to complain.

So the morning started as usual. Eliza tried to shake him awake, "Get up!"

"No" Sadiq whisper yelled back. Than she pulled of the covers and sat there watching him nearly freeze to death (as he liked to put it). Sadiq loved shopping with his girlfriend but at the same time he hated it, yet in the end he was always glad he came.

Because after all of the pinching and prodding to get him out of bed, and all the threats to get him from staying in the car paid off. Even when she would drag him to the furniture store to look at lamps she didn't even want to buy, or when she would practically lead him by a leash to go into a shoe store, which left him dreading that each pair she looked at he would have to buy for her. And his Eliza wouldn't even lend a second of her gaze at any pair of shoes under one hundred dollars. Which she never did. And as if to only add to his fear and hate, he despised walking into Victoria Secrets.

Normally it was every guys dream to have his girlfriend force him into the perfume clouded store to try on lingerie or whatever else the designers had the gal to call clothes. He would like it, if Eliza would let him watch, but she wouldn't, mainly because she knew it left him in a wreck to have him hear her 'hmm's' and 'huh's' and her ' "I don't think you would like this leopard print bra…maybe the push-up is a little too over the top' "

So when she finally led him into Victoria Secrets the last stop before he could get home to his dark room and sleep the Sunday away, he breathed a sigh of mixed fear, happiness, and resentment. Fear because he didn't like this store, happiness because after this, he could get home, and resentment because she still hadn't offered him his prize,

"Eliza." Sadiq said stopping short at the wide open door.

"Yeah?' she asked turning around, her bright green eyes holding just a glimmer of mischief.

"I don't wanna go on any longer." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sadiq don't be a baby, any normal boyfriend would love to get into Victoria Secrets with just about any thing with boobs."

"Yeah, but normal boyfriends usually get to see their girlfriends try something on from Victoria Secrets."

"Sadiq don't complain."

"I didn't even get my surprise yet."

"Who said you weren't going to get…not that you will if you don't come in…"

Sadiq watched her with amused tinted frustration, "Fine…but make it quick, guys are already looking at you weird."

Giggling impishly she set of around the store grabbing things with lace and weird frilly stuff, than yanking him by the collar she led them to a room in the back.

Huffing angrily he sat down and slouched waiting for her to go in and tease him so he could go back home.

Eliza smiled at him sweetly before she stepped in and threw her clothes over the door just to infuriate him. Sadiq ignored it before he felt the warm silky feel of her C-cup bra smack him in the face. He let out a little gasp of surprise. She had never thrown him that before, she was smarter than that, she knew he would take it away and not give it back until she had done him a favor.

Eliza breathed in heavy after she chucked her bra at him, tightening the strings of the Turkish flag imprinted night gown that barley covered her chest, and came up right below her butt, she opened the door quietly and padded over to Sadiq, who was reaching up a hand to tear away the garment.

She gently placed her legs on either side straddling him against the wall and as soon as the bra came over his eyes she tackled his lips.

Now Sadiq was not happy when she had tossed her bra at him he was looking forward to his surprise and Eliza hadn't given it to him yet, so when she teased him with her little sex-inducer cloth thing that held her chest in, he was ready to just barge in and make her beg for him, but that was before he opened his eyes.

He felt someone attack his mouth and his eyes flew open. He gasped in surprise to find that it was his Eliza who used it to her advantage and slipped her tongue in. After she decided that they needed air, she leaned back, pecked his lips once and stood up to let him admire the outfit.

Sadiq's jaw nearly hit the floor, the sight of her in his flag…was just…amazing, there really was no way to put it, he was in an excitement induced stupor. All he could really do was drool and gawk.

Eliza looked on blushing after waiting for him to move for about five minutes she gave a little "Ahem." And he snapped into action.

Tossing her all the clothes she threw at him, he nearly shoved her into the dressing room and after a hurried growl of "Change faster dammit!" he pulled her back out and snatching the flimsy piece of silk he almost sprinted to the cashier and bought it, than he nearly flew to the car with Eliza in one hand and the Victoria Secrets bag in the other he started the car and got into nearly eight car crashes just to get home under ten minutes.

Than in a quick two minute time period Eliza was back in the skimpy flag dress and Sadiq was busy admiring again. Than in the short span of thirty seconds the dress lay discarded in a corner along with an assortment of clothes that were previously encasing Sadiq.

**Eee yeah not extremely M-ish but eh idk. **

**So thank you to: **

**Nivell: I know! I crave this pairing like…like a pregnant woman…if that isn't weird and offending :/ teehee idk ;) lol I'm a little out of it right now…I think it was writing this fic, eh, who knows~ ;)**

**MiraMizu15: Ah! You think this was good? It was just a one-shot but I might kinda continue that specific one, eh idk, and PruHun was my official too! But than I started to see Turkey and agh! I could stand his smexiness! **

**anime fangirl64: lol I don't know if Prussia would agree that HungaryxTurkey was awesome, but it means a lot to know that another person would use his term and its awesome meaning for a review of my fic ^^) **

**Kigaroo: Ah! Thanks! This pairing is amazing isn't it! I adore it…heh heh, not that Germany and Hungary isn't cute either…toohoo ;)**

**So thanks soo much! And I forgot to put the rating for this one but its M/T if that wasn't too late ^^;. So JA! Thank you for reviewing! If I could figure out what a 'hug face would look like I would type it right now, but my lameness won't allow it =D so yea, thanky thanky! **

**pw**


	3. Voices

**I know I haven't updated in a long time but finals and other stories and soccer and so much other crap, yeah, those crapola excuses that are lame but true, forgive this horrible author? And bless me with your priceless time, **_**no sarcasm meant whatsoever**__. _

**Rated: M! For language hee hee, not really smutty so I gave you a fare non-warning. **

It was supposed to be an argument with things flying around, glass shattering here, knives impaling themselves there. It was a fight that the neighbors didn't bother to stop. The two rough 'n' tough lovers never worried the quiet, docile neighbors with their fights as long as there was a good three foot wall of cement between them. Besides they saved all the yelling for the landlord, because when he woke up from all the banging there really was no need for them to exercise their own vocal cords.

"Jerk." A pretty, sweet voice snarled out.

"Skank." A melting husky tone let out.

"Asshole."

"Slut."

"Fucktard." The lovely feminine voice was starting to sound stretched, like the person was struggling not to scream or laugh.

"Ho."

"Shitbag."

"Bitch." The beautifully rough voice was calm at first, but now it sounded strained.

"You crap load of crap!"

"Beautiful." The husky voice said, the undertone of laughter lacing the one word adoration and lust.

"Mother–what? Mmmph!" the songbird like soprano was muffled by the sun baked lips of a certain Turk who didn't want to wait for the argument to fizzle out and end.

Sadiq Adnan loved the sound of his lover's voice, whether it was moaning his name or screaming profanities, preferably the former. So you can imagine how much he loved arguments like these where at first it was a battle of voices and words, and then turned to a battle of hands and voice.

Yes, he quiet liked his love's voice. Especially where it came from.

**Yep, short and lame. Ah well, review if ya liked or not ok? Or just read and appreciate don't review if you don't want to. But it would be nice ;) **

**~pw**


End file.
